


When Life is Too Hard to Stand, Kneel

by Kellyscams



Series: Ain't No Rest Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Crying, Dom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, ain't no rest universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: Bucky's been having a really hard week and it's about to head into a tough weekend. Until Steve gives him an unexpected call to change everything.





	When Life is Too Hard to Stand, Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).



> this was prompted to me a while ago and I was _finally_ able to finish it and it's perfect timing cause it just happens to fall on a very special birthday, too. 
> 
> So, this is canon in the story and takes place after the most recent chapter, so if you haven't read that, I would hold off on this cause it'll contain spoilers. 
> 
> In any event, Happy Birthday, Steph :) Hope you've had a great day!

Bucky sighs and rubs the back of his neck as he heads home from campus. It’s been a hell of a week what with midterms and papers due. Redbulls and coffees being chugged to pull all nighters. He’s barely even had time to think about anything other than his stupid classes let alone things he actually _wants_ to think about. He hasn’t seen Steve either. He hasn’t even heard Steve’s voice. Texts only. 

Instead of getting to see Steve _now_ since he’s busy with another exhibit, Bucky’s going home to an empty apartment -- empty because Nat and Clint are going away for the weekend and Bucky doesn’t even have his friends to hang out with. 

Tears burn in his eyes. Bucky rubs the back of his hand across them. Crying is silly. Maybe crying is silly. He’s not sure. Either way, Bucky doesn’t want to be crying as he gets on the subway. His vision may keep fading in and out and the glands in his throat are swollen, but he’ll be damned if he lets these stupid tears get the better of him. 

Somehow, Bucky makes it to his stop without losing it. He’s being totally ridiculous, he knows that. It’s just… he really didn’t want to be alone tonight. Tonight of _all_ nights. He really wanted to just veg out with his best buddies or snuggle up with Steve or… get on his knees for Steve or get bent over by Steve or go over Steve’s lap or anything that Steve might do to him that’ll get him out of his head. 

Sucking in a few breaths, Bucky climbs the steps back up to street level and just three blocks later his phone starts blowing up. Enough it actually startles him and he digs it out of his pocket. Sees he has six texts. All from Steve. 

**Steve: Done with class, baby?**

About fifteen minutes after that another one.

**Steve: I’m home already**

Six minutes later.

**Steve: text me when you can, babe**

The last three texts came in rapid succession just ten minutes after that last one and Bucky folds in a smile. A flush is already creeping across his chest as he steps out of the way so that he can catch the breaths starting to back up on him. 

**Steve: you better not be ignoring me sweet boy**

**Steve: you know i don’t like that**

**Steve: and i’ll have to punish you for it**

Afternoon sunlight curls around Bucky’s fingers as he skims the edges of his phone. Steve’s not really worried. Not yet, anyway. They do have a very well established rule regarding Bucky and getting in touch with Steve and responding in a timely manner. But that’s for _specific_ situations. When Steve has more reason _to_ worry. Not just the everyday travel patterns of getting to and from campus. What makes Bucky smile even more is that thought that Steve probably didn’t even plan this. That he might’ve just texted Bucky because he wanted to text him and then… and then _wanted_ him this way. _Craved_ Bucky submitting the same way Bucky craves Steve’s dominance.

But if that’s going to happen… 

First things first.

**Bucky: no sir i was on the subway Bucky: pls don’t punish me sir**

Since it might take a few minutes to get another answer, Bucky takes to walking the few more blocks to his place only to feel his phone buzzing before he even crosses the street. 

**Steve: hmm i guess i can excuse that**

**Steve: where are you?**

Bucky waits until he’s on the sidewalk again to answer.

**Bucky: Few blocks from home**

**Steve: busy tonight? Got big friday night plans?**

Heart falling a little, those sunbeams around his fingers shatter and fall to pieces, plummeting to the ground like the discarded shards of a glass bottle. Bucky waits till he gets to his building before answering. Plops down on the front step and sighs. 

**Bucky: no**

**Bucky: not doing anything**

He can feel those stupid tears burning again. As if this is the first Friday night or something that he’s had to be by himself. Then his phone goes off again.

**Steve: Nope. You’re gonna shower change and head over here**

Bucky stares at the text for a few amazed seconds. His hand even shakes a little. As far as he was concerned, Steve was gonna be busy all weekend. That’s what he last heard anyway. 

**Bucky: ??? ur not busy?**

**Steve: I told you to do something sweet boy. I think you should do it**

The chill that washes over Bucky actually makes him shiver right there on the stoop. Bucky presses his teeth into his lip.

**Bucky: yes sir.**

**Steve: good boy. Shower. Get yourself *all* ready for me. And come over in only a baggy t-shirt and sweats. *nothing* underneath those sweats. Understand?**

**Bucky: yes Sir. I’ll be right over.**

Steve texts once last time instructing Bucky to let him know what he’s on his way and that the door will be open when he gets there. As soon as it’s clear that Steve is now officially waiting for him, Bucky dashes up to his place and hurries to get ready. 

***

“Close the door behind you, kitten.” 

A rainbow spirals down Bucky’s spine. Colors splitting apart and spreading through his entire body. His cock is already beginning to fill. Though he said nothing about coming over with the kitten ear on his head, Bucky grabbed them on the way out. Thought today was a good kitten day. Doesn’t seem to bother Steve either. Steve hasn’t even said hello. And that’s perfectly fine. Bucky can already feel the tangled webs of stressful thoughts beginning to unknot. Fuck, how can this man be real?

“Yes, sir,” he says as he does what Steve’s told him. 

Even though Steve hasn’t really looked over at him, he nods and leans back on the couch. Makes himself comfortable. Steve is comfortable in his role as Bucky’s Dominant. There are lots of situations where Steve isn’t so comfortable. When anxiety curls around his bones and makes him so irrationally nervous he can’t think straight. But Steve is comfortable in his role as Bucky’s Dominant. 

Sometimes it’s a little scary how confident Steve is. Like all this time he was just waiting for Bucky to come along so he could consume all of him the second Bucky agreed. Happily. 

“Were you a good kitten, Bucky?” Steve asks. “Just sweats, right?”

Bucky shifts his hips a little. “Yes. No boxers, sir.”

“Mmm. Good.” Steve glances over. “Now get rid of everything except those pretty, little kitty ears of yours if you wanna be _my_ kitten.” 

For a second, Bucky doesn’t move. He isn’t quite sure why. It’s a very simple order and yet all he can do is stand there. Even when Steve shifts to look right at him. 

“Well?” His eyebrows slowly rise. “Are we going to have to punish you already?”

“N-no, sir.” His thumbs are already brushing the brim of his sweats, hurrying to get them off. “M’sorry”

Cheeks flushing -- _fuck_ , nothing’s even _happened_ yet and already he’s almost rock hard -- Bucky gets as naked as Steve wants. He knows the rules, too. No messes. Bucky folds his clothes and sets them to the side. 

“On your knees now.”

There’s no hesitation this time. As soon as words strike him, Bucky is dropping to his knees to listen. Hopes for some sign of approval, but just gets another order. Almost as good. 

“C’mon over here, kitten. _Crawl_.” 

Diamonds tumble down his bones when he falls forward to his hands. Sparkling. Beams of sunlight that sneak in through the curtains making them glisten and shine. He’s going over to Steve. Getting closer and closer to him. It’s what he’s wanted all week. 

“In front of me,” Steve instructs. “Kneel.” 

When he gets there, Bucky settles back on his heels and gazes up at Steve. His boyfriend. His Dominant. His lover. Steve looks back at him, the steel in his eyes softening just a little. His hand cups the back of Bucky’s neck and Bucky’s eyes fall closed as Steve leans forward to kiss his brow. 

“I missed you,” he whispers. “My sweet boy.”

Bucky’s heart swells up and spills over with too many emotions. Something presses at his chest and he tilts his head just enough so that he can press a soft kiss to Steve’s wrist. 

“I missed you, too, sir.”

“I’m very proud of you, Bucky,” Steve says. Pets a hand over the back of his head when Bucky looks up. Curious. “I know it’s been a hard week. But you made it through, okay? I know you have another test and paper next week, but the worst is over now. Okay?”

That something pressing at his chest begins to pulse. It aches. Strangely. Not quite in a bad way. Steve is proud of him for getting through this week. It’s just a bad, stupid, miserable week. Everyone has them. And yet Steve being proud of him has starlight pour down on him. 

“I…” Words don’t feel like working apparently, thank you very much for that, _words_. “I… Steve…”

“I think you deserve a reward for that.” Steve’s hand is suddenly gone. “So.” Oh. Oh, no. Steve’s got that… deliciously evil look in his eyes. “How would my kitten like to _earn_ that reward?”

“Earn… earn it, sir?”

“Mhm.” He leans back, arms spread over the back of the couch, and smirks. “What’ll it be, kitty cat? A nice, _hard_ spanking? Some orgasm denial? _Ruined_ orgasms? Rub some ice on that pretty, little cock of yours?”

The whimper that falls from Bucky’s lips is utterly pathetic. All of those things make him squirm in his spot. Make him impossibly harder. He wants to beg for Steve to just give him his reward and actually, no, he wants him to follow through with this and it’s all so _fucking_ confusing. 

“What’s it gonna be, kitten?” Steve’s voice sends a shiver through Bucky’s body. “Be a good kitten and tell me how you want to earn your reward.”

Thoughts racing like thousands of shooting stars, Bucky bites down on his lip and tries to run over his options. Wonders what he can come up with that Steve’ll accept. One of the suggestions or something else. 

“Um…” Another whimper. Steve taps his wrist. Smirk curving up a little more. “Spank me, sir?” It seems spur of the moment, but it actually might be something a bit deeper than that. “Hard. Make me cry.”

He’s held back all week. Kept it in while on the subway. Bucky’s with Steve now. While he doesn’t quite have the _urge_ to cry, the bottled up emotions from the week are still somewhere in him. The tears are there. He’s safe here. Steve will hold him. Keep him anchored and warm and centered. Send him soaring to uncharted worlds and gently guide him back down. 

“You need to have yourself a good cry, kitten?” 

Bucky opens his mouth to answer but stops when Steve tosses his hand up. Confusion sinks in. He’s not sure why he’s been stopped. Not until Steve repeats his question. 

“You need to have yourself a good cry?” His eyes narrow in on him. “ _Kitten_?”

Oh. _Oh._

Pink splashes across Bucky’s cheeks as he ducks his chin down, catching Steve’s meaning. He’s Steve’s kitten today. No more talking. No more words anyway. Except for safewords, which Steve’ll probably remind him of in just a little bit. 

Peering up at him through his eyelashes, Bucky gets out a soft, little, “Meow.”

Steve nods. “A spanking it is then. Let’s get you all ready.”

Ready? For a spanking? Why isn’t Steve just taking him over his knee? 

Instead of doing that, he’s actually reaching for something behind Bucky. For the chest that’s on the coffee table. The chest with all of Steve’s secret goodies that shocked the ever-loving _shit_ outta Bucky the first time he sent a pic of it to him. It’s stock with more stuff now. Things they’ve sorta… bought together. 

Steve’s rummaging through it now, but Bucky’s sure he doesn’t actually have to. The guy probably already knows what he wants and is just doing this to torture Bucky a little more. Bucky’s not sure if he loves or hates it. 

The first thing Steve comes out with are nipple clamps. Bucky licks his lips. Those’re the medium-ish ones. They don’t bite super hard, but they’re by no means friendly either. There’s a chain attaching them to each other. And bells on them, too, and sometimes when they ring Bucky gets Jingle Bells stuck in his head. 

“Open up.”

Steve is holding the chain taut and out to Bucky’s mouth. The second Bucky has it held securely between his teeth, Steve’s fingers are twisting his nipples. 

The shock and surprise of it has a firework bursting through Bucky’s belly, the embers crackling through his whole body. He yelps and jerks back. Almost loses his grip on the chain. Those bells jingle. Laughing, maybe. Steve certainly is. 

“Hold _still_ , kitten,” he admonishes. A hint of teasing in his voice. “I told you, I have to get you ready.” 

Bucky whimpers when Steve’s fingers come close again. Though the anticipation makes him squeeze his eyes closed, knowing it’s going to happen this time makes it a lot easier to take. Especially when those fingers close around his nipples and begin pinching and rolling and twisting. 

Steve’s told Bucky to hold still, and Bucky’s trying, he really is, even with the urge to curl around abused flesh growing stronger and stronger. He’s just about to cry out with unabashed pleasure -- or torment, Bucky’s not sure which, or even which would be better -- when Steve stops. 

“Let’s get these on,” he says and goes to take the clamps. “Safewords, kitten,” Steve reminds him, just like Bucky knew he would. “Remember your safewords.”

Nodding, Bucky smiles. He wants to lean in and kiss Steve’s feet. Somehow, he doubts Steve would be very against that, but Bucky refrains and just waits for Steve’s next move. Right clamp on. Bucky hisses. Steve pauses, giving him time to adjust before putting the left one on. With both clamps in place, Steve puts the chain back in Bucky’s mouth and has him stand. 

Bucky assumes he’s gonna get to go over Steve’s lap now. Get his spanking. Probably one _hell_ of a spanking that’ll be completely worth it. Both during -- even if he both loves and hates it during -- and after. _Especially_ after. 

So he’s fucking shocked when Steve is suddenly taking hold of his cock. Wrapping his hand around the base of it like he’s about to start stroking or shoving it in his mouth. It only take a few second for Bucky to realize what’s _actually_ happening.

“Oh, _no_ ,” he whines around the chain as Steve secures the metal cockring. “Oh, _Steve_ , _please_. You didn’t say nothin’ about--”

Two fingers press against his lips. Keeps him from complaining any further. Steve gives him a warning look since he’s not supposed to be talking anyway. 

“Is my kitten arguing with me?” he asks. “Hm?”

Bucky gives him a pout and considers nipping at his fingers. Steve’ll scold him for that. Coat Bucky in all the dominance in the world. Normally, when Bucky’s in a sorta kitten mood, it’s because he feels like being particularly feisty. Being a bigger brat than normal. Today is different. Bucky could play the feisty kitten role and get himself reprimanded for a little more kick, but then this whole scenario might change. Decisions like this are enough to kill a guy. 

He twists his lips and shakes his head. Gets out a quiet, 'mew’ and lets Steve go back to putting the cock ring on. A double-edged sword, this thing. On one hand, Bucky has some of the most explosive, _mind_ blowing orgasms with this thing on. On the _other_ hand it takes _so much longer_ to get there and that thought just makes him wanna whine and pout and cry. 

When the cock ring is in place -- snug and restricting and reminding Bucky just how amazing it is to be Steve’s -- Steve rubs his thumb over the slit of Bucky’s cock. Smears the dollop of precome there and makes Bucky’s knees tremble with the sensation the rivers through him. 

Bucky’s so distracted by it that he barely even realizes that Steve is on his feet with his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. There’s another smirk on Steve’s face as he gives a light push down to get Bucky back on his knees. 

“There we go,” Steve murmurs. Slips fingers under Bucky’s chin and gets himself a gentle kitten-like tickle. “Such a pretty kitty,” he says when Bucky giggles. “Come on, kitten. Into the bedroom.” 

Which means crawling. Steve’ll keep a pace that Bucky can match, and it’s dizzying to be crawling next to him, but it’s hard as fuck to crawl with nipple clamps and a cock ring. But Bucky makes it. And when he does, he rewarded with a scratch behind the ear that makes him grin like a damn fool. 

“Okay, kitten,” Steve says as he sits down on the corner of the bed. “Come on up.”

It takes effort not to throw himself over Steve’s lap, it really does. Bucky’s just able to maintain enough self-control to climb up and get himself into position. A position Steve corrects anyway. Spreads his legs more. Practically manhandles him, and if Bucky doesn’t explode in seconds it’ll be a miracle. 

“Hey,” Steve murmurs. Cups Bucky’s chin to guide his eyes back to him. “You be a good kitten and you’re gonna get yourself a nice reward.”

Steve gives him no chance to respond to that. With that same hand still cupped around Bucky’s chin, he lets his other slap down over his ass. Fast. Hard. So unexpected that the tears burning in Bucky’s eyes are _nothing_ compared to the burn that blazes across his skin. He lets out a whimper. Steve grins.

“That’s one,” he says. Low and heated. A dark gleam in his eyes that pierces right into Bucky’s heart. “We’ll see how many more you can take.”

Without even a number to go by, all Bucky can do is lay across Steve’s lap and, as Steve said, take it. He tries to keep count in his head but loses somewhere as quickly as around fifteen.

Steve doesn’t seem interested in holding back today. Instead, he just lets his hand slap down over and over and over, barely changing speed or strength. Between every few hits, Steve might run his hand over Bucky’s ass or very kindly scrape nails over across already burning skin, but other than that, he just continues his unrelenting spanking. 

Time ceases to matter. The cries that echo through the room might belong to Bucky, he’s not even sure anyway. All he knows are the tears that stream down his cheeks and the burn that gets hotter and hotter across his ass. Those clamps bite down on his nipples, nibbling harder with each slap he gets and jingling a mocking song at him.

Bucky squirms. Why he’s not sure. It’s not like he can go anywhere, and anytime he does, Steve snatches him by the hips and shoves him right back into place. He whimpers and groans and somehow ends up with his fingers laced behind his head, assuming Steve positioned him that way since there’s no way he did it on his own. 

“Stop that, kitten,” Steve growls. His voice comes out of nowhere. “Stay _still_.”

It’s not until he says that that Bucky realizes he’s thrusting against Steve’s leg. Thrusting is probably putting it mildly. He’s humping Steve’s leg like some fucking little yippy dog desperate to get off, and once attention is called to it, Bucky didn’t realize just how much he _does_ need to get off. 

He’s become nothing but a pile of sensation. The burning across his ass, the ache in his cock, the tears down his cheeks, the bite at his nipples. Bucky’s trembling all over. Crying in earnest, his face buried in Steve’s thigh. Just like he wanted. 

“Steve,” he whimpers, “sir… please. I… gotta… _please_ …” 

That’s all Bucky says. 

Next thing he knows, he’s being hauled off Steve’s lap like it’s nothing and tossed onto the bed with his legs dangling off the side. One of Bucky’s favorite things about being with Steve. To feel… small. To have Steve crawl over him this way and cover almost his entire body. So that Bucky feels so safe and protected and shielded from the whole world. Like Steve won’t let anyone hurt him. Ever.

Even if, at the moment, that includes Steve taking off the nipple clamps. Bucky yelps as the blood rushes back to the two spots and then hisses when Steve takes to kissing them. Over-sensitivity has him shaking and whining. Pleading with Steve to stop and enjoying every tormenting second of it. 

When Steve’s mouth pulls away from his nipples, Bucky barely has any time to breathe before those amazing lips around stretched around his cock. His needy, dripping, aching cock. No preamble, no warning. Steve just starts sucking hard enough that it pulls a scream from Bucky’s lungs. 

“Steve!” Bucky yells. “Oh, _fuck_!” His hands scramble to find some sort of purchase, only to continue to fumble with the covers over his head. “Sir! Please, I wanna come! Oh god, _please_ , say I can!”

He’s so close. Even with that damn ring wrapped around his cock. Making it tighter and harder and holding him back, Bucky can feel that orgasm getting closer and closer. Every inch of his body is on fire with it as he tries to keep it back so it doesn’t come out. Because Steve hasn’t given him the permission yet. Hasn’t said yes. And Steve just keeps on sucking and sucking.

Bucky wails and rears his head back. If he doesn’t come soon he’s going to implode. Or he’s going to come without permission. He’s not sure which is worse. 

“Sir…” he whimpers. “Please…” He can barely even get his voice out, it’s so damn small. “Please, say yes…” 

He’s crying again. So hard. Tears that leak out of tightly squeezed eyes while he gasps for air and clenches his jaw. 

“Not yet,” Bucky whispers, barely aware he’s saying it aloud. “Not yet… not yet…”

He can do it. He can hold back. For Steve. He can be a good boy. He _is_ a good boy; he is. 

Bucky whines and whimpers again. Cries even harder as he gulps in heavy breaths that do nothing to calm his breathing.

He’s trying so hard. He really, _really_ is, and just when he’s sure he’s not going to make it, when he’s sure he’s about to fail, Steve pulls off his dick, _flicks_ it once, and says, “ _Come_ for me, Bucky. Right. Now.” 

Ecstasy rolls through his entire body. It’s like nothing Bucky’s ever felt before. Every molecule bursts with pure radiance and carries him away to uncharted skies. He’s lifted so fucking high that if there is such a thing as Heaven, he’d have to look down to see It. 

Bucky’s not sure how long he floats among glowing clouds and bright skies, but as he slowly sinks back down into a world of duller colors and heavier muscles, he feels hiccups whenever he tries to breathe. Bucky’s favorite blanket is tucked tightly around him and Steve’s hand is rubbing circles into his back. He holds him close to his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Steve murmurs. “You did so well for me. You’re such a good boy. My sweet, sweet boy.” Another kiss. “I love you.”

Lip quivering, it takes another few hazy moments for Bucky to realize that he’s been crying. Bawling, in fact. His nose is stuffy and his eyes are all swollen and he probably looks pretty unattractive at the moment, but that doesn’t stop Steve from cradling him in his arms and whispering words of praise and affection. 

After several more minutes of shaking and sniffling and gasped breaths, Bucky finally gathers enough sense to say, “I love you, too.”

He says it while Steve’s right in the middle of saying something else. Something about being proud of Bucky and Steve stops to chuckle. 

“Well, hello,” he says. “How’re you feeling?”

“Um, okay?”

“Are you asking me?” Steve questions. 

It did come out like a question, and Bucky’s not entirely sure why. Maybe he’s still floating around and trying find his way back. 

“No. Uh.” Bucky takes in a deep breath and for the first time, it doesn’t break in the middle. He snuggles into Steve. “I’m okay.”

“Yeah?” Steve hugs him tighter. “You were pretty out of it. And crying really hard.” 

“Mm.” Bucky nods and rests against him. “I guess I needed that more than I realized. It’s been a really bad week.”

Steve starts to sit up more, keeping Bucky’s blanket secure so that it doesn’t fall off of his shoulders. 

“Bad?” Steve asks. “Or hard?”

“Oh. Both. I guess.” He looks up at Steve. “Better now. Like I said. I missed you.”

Pressing a kiss to Bucky’s nose, Steve pets his head and then kisses his lips. Invites him in like a soft, autumn wind. 

“I missed you, too, Buck.” He hums. “I was going crazy. I needed to see you so badly.” 

A smirk pulls up the side of Bucky’s mouth. “Yeah? Can’t go too long without my fine piece of ass, right?”

Steve scoffs. “Something like that. Sometimes I miss that smart ass mouth of yours, too. Don’t know why though.”

“I think it’s cause you kinda like me.” 

Laughing, Steve wraps him up in his blanket and they fall down onto the bed. Unable to move now, Bucky can do nothing but giggle as Steve rolls him over onto his back and takes to pressing sloppy kisses all over his face. 

“I _think_ …” Steve teases. “You’re _almost_ right.”

“Almost right?” Bucky laughs. “About what?”

“About me _kinda_ liking you. I don’t kinda like you.”

“Oh no?”

Steve shakes his head. “No. I love you. Fully. Totally. Completely. One hundred percent adore and love you.”

Cheeks filling with a blush, Bucky folds in the smile Steve’s always telling him he doesn’t have to hide. He’s working on it. 

“I--” Bucky almost lets go of the smile. Almost. Not quite. “I love you, too. Thanks, Steve. That reward was _very_ worth it.” 

Eyebrows shooting up, Steve shakes his head with a chuckle as he slowly lifts himself away from Bucky and gets off the bed. 

“What?” Bucky asks. “What’s the look for?”

Steve, at the dresser across from his bed, glances over his shoulder with a certain look on his face. One that’s gotten them through several fun nights in the past. He’s lighting the candles that he keeps on the dresser and taking a few things out of the top drawer -- massage oil, lube, Bucky’s collar. 

“My sweet boy,” he says. “You think _that_ was your reward? I haven’t even put your collar on you yet.”


End file.
